


No bra

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, No Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Request: how about the reader teasing slash by not wearing a bra and he can see her nipples through her shirt and he just loses it 👀
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 9





	No bra

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

It would literally take all of his willpower not fuck her right at the table as they’re having lunch. And he only held back because her parents were having lunch with them.

Whenever she was at home, Y/N, obviously, didn’t wear a bra. Only if they were playing around with lingerie in their bedroom. And sometimes not even a shirt. But today she was wearing a sleeveless shirt that clung to her body, because it was meant to be worn underneath the other clothes, and it was getting very hard not to look.

She was sitting right in front of him, wearing the skin-tight sleeveless shirt that left literally nothing to the imagination and expected him to behave. Like hell, he would.

Walking barefoot around the house was always something he loved and it did come in handy now. Y/N was usually the one to tease him with her feet underneath the table, but two could play that game.

He lifted his leg, eating and chatting with her parents like everything was cool, and ran the outside of his foot against her thigh before tucking it underneath her, making pressure against her clit.

Y/N slowly shifted in the chair, opening her legs more while continuing the conversation.

He teased her until he thought they were even and then set his foot back down, taking a sip of the orange juice that Y/N had made earlier.

As the conversation died out, Y/N sent her a pleading look. Slash raised an eyebrow and looked down at her breasts, as a silent question. You teased me like that and expect me to help you out?

Y/N chuckled when she realized what had gotten him hot and bothered.

It was something Slash had always found amusing about her. She could give him the world’s biggest hard-on without even realizing it. It had made for some interesting escapades in places where they definitely should have waited until they were home.


End file.
